Still Friends, Are We?
by its'nayamarierivera'bitch
Summary: ONESHOT! DANTANA! "Am I still your best friend right after this?" she asked her eyes fixated on my lips and slowly wandering up to my eyes and I can't help but held my breath when my orbs met hers. M for smut. ONESHOT! DANTANA!


"So you mean we'll just practically hump each other?"

"It sounds dirty when you say it."

"Well. That's what I've been reading with what you were trying to say."

"Yes, I mean we're best friends so it won't be weird."

"There's still a part of screaming that it's kind of weird."

"Dan, c'mon… I just wants my sweet lady kisses on."

"So? I'll just finger you or I'll go down on you or something?"

"Is this how you have sex, D? Planning it? Like that's any exciting, like at all. "

She just shrugged and motions for the bedroom behind me. "I don't think it would be that bad." She concluded with a small voice throwing me small glances in the process.

It's my time to shrug as I get up on my feet and walked towards the door. "Dani." I called, my fingers quivering around the knob. She took a deep breath before getting up on her feet as well following my trance.

"I mean do you even like it?" I asked lowly when she's finally two steps away from me. "I know it's kind of awkward when all of a sudden I just asked you if you could do _it_ with me. Actually I'm still wondering as to why I asked you that, well maybe it's because it's been month since Brittany and I broke up and I'm not getting any. And of course I know that you as well is not getting any since you broke up with that girl- I really don't know who, so. I just thought to myself that, we're best friends so we could maybe help each other. So is it okay? " I inquired, Dani just stared at me, her dark brown eyes shining under the dimmed light illuminating the living room.

She barely disconnected our eyes before pecking me on the cheek literally pushing me inside the dark room, I really don't know how she even managed to close the door behind her, but with the loud thudding sound that echoed inside my bedroom I'm pretty sure it's locked and we're getting it on.

"I think so." She husked against my ear, her hot breaths hitting the insides of my ear bringing shiver down my spine, lighting every nerve on fire. My room was absolutely dark except from the small amount of light from the street creping through my window.

"O-okay." I choked at my own words as she stared at me, I gulped dryly at the sight of this woman before me. I don't think I have seen her eyes this darker and deeper with desire and want, it's like with just another minute of staring at those orbs I may drown and just lost there and never get back.

"Am I still your best friend right after this?" she asked her eyes fixated on my lips and slowly wandering up to my eyes and I can't help but held my breath when my orbs met hers.

I just stare at her as I examined every single detail of her face, her deep chocolate eyes seemed to get a little hooded and her pink lips seemed to be a bit reddish along with the crimson red tint of her cheeks. 6 years of friendship and I never saw Dani in this state and I never thought I'll be able to witness this side of her, its breath taking.

"San." She barely above whisper, this time our hot intakes of air mingling with each other and it felt like I'm flying and I'd fall any second.

"Yes, you're still my best friend and I'll be yours." I breathed with reassurance dripping in my voice, my hands flying on her hips, I think I'm going to pass out and I just needed something to hold on to.

"Awesome." She cheered with her usual perky voice. And I was about to ask her if she wants the lights on or off when she already crashed our lips together.

A whimper escaped my lips at the sudden contact, her warm mouth claiming mine. The kiss was slow and sensual, her lips smoothly moving against mine. Dani and I were best friends since like forever, and the idea of kissing her actually never crossed my mind for she was my best friend after all. I mean we used to give each other peck on the cheeks but I never thought that her lips would be this perfect.

I just don't.

When I felt something wet poking my lower lip I was finally back to my senses. And I literally gasp against her lips and when I thought I was just about to take off I already fell when she shoved her tongue between my lips, beginning her little escapade. Starting from the roof my mouth until our tongues were completely entangled gaining for dominance. I can feel the dampness of her palms against my cheeks as she rubs small circles on my jaw line, just after few minutes of frantic kiss, and I don't think I knew how to breathe when she started pushing me towards my bed.

And once the back of my legs reached the edge of the bed.

"Did you just moan?" she asked with a smirk when she pulled away, and when I was about to lean in I heard a giggle escape her lips, shaky patterns of air ghosting against my lips.

"Wh-what?" I asked a little clouded with what just happened.

"Did you just moan?"

"No, I didn't." I answered as fast I could. I swear to God, I never moaned.

"Yes you did. When I pushed you." she teased with a grin playing along her lips.

Did I just moan? "It was the bed… my legs… it… I don't… you know what just shut up." I managed to say with a glare.

"I'm pretty sure I heard you mo- _hmmph_. " I didn't even let her finish her words when my hand flew on the back of her neck connecting our almost bruised lips. I just needed her lips against mine or I'll pass out.

And by that I can't help a groan bubble down my throat when she kissed back as hard. My brows knitting together when Dani once again parted our lips and let a small giggle echoed inside my room.

"You sound funny when you do that." she laughed.

"Dani!" I whined, my feet stumping on the carpeted floor.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." She giggled and I just continued glaring at her. "I'm serious, promise." She said a little confident this time even the corners of her lips were still twitching to form a grin.

When I didn't answer it's her time to make a move, with a deep breath she once again brought her lips against mine, this time she even let a small moan escape her lips and without second thought I swallowed it, this moment, her lips her grip on the side of my shirt it's all making my insides flutter.

Dani didn't make any objections when she finally managed to push me on the bed and my back felt a lot warmer against the cold sheets causing a loud groan escape my lips tumbling down on hers. By that she began straddling me, her knees securely placed on either side of my waist. Her hands on the corner of my face whilst our lips were still making the addicting wet smacking sounds. Her blonde locks cascading down my face causing the breath taking glow of her face under the dimmed moonlight. The way her lips moving against mine, the light pressure of her thumb against my skin, it felt like its burning but I don't want her to stop.

I never wanted her to stop. "Dani." I moaned when she released my lips with a wet pop and she began trailing feather light kisses on my cheeks then pass my jaw line before leaving a wet trail on the crook of my neck sucking lightly then a little harder until another moan tumbled from wall to wall. I can feel the burning sensation in every time the warmth of her mouth left my skin followed by firmer and yet the most delicate kiss I've ever received. My hand went autopilot fisting the side of her shirt as I cling to her for dear life, trying to stifle the moans and gasps of air escaping my lips but when she reached the back of my ear. I lost it.

"San, I can't breathe." She struggled against my neck and I continued giggling trapping her head between the crook of my neck.

"What?" she said almost breathlessly when she finally managed to squeezed out, her cheeks flushed and her lips puffy from all the kissing, well more of sucking.

"It tickles." I giggled.

"Seriously San? I'm trying to get you hot and horny and everything, you'll just giggle out of nowhere?"

"Sorry, it just really tickles. I'm serious, promise." I said parroting her earlier words.

And after few seconds were back to kissing, more forceful this time. She even started tugging on my shirt which I did the same to hers. Her hand automatically fisting the hem of my shirt before guiding it off of me. And not after few minutes we're already on our underwear, piles of clothes carelessly scattered on the carpeted floor as we continued kissing, it actually turned into a little sloppy before she once again lowered herself, sucking and nipping on my neck and I can feel my eyes rolling on the back of my head, my fingers tangling on her blonde locks pushing her even closer to my body.

"Dan." I whined as her hands started to wander lower, down the valley of my boobs groping on my left breast until she realised that there was still the offending garment on her way, with one swift move her hand slipped on my back unlatching my bra until she completely pulled it off of me. Cold air hit my now naked flesh followed by the different warmth palming it lightly. I felt cloud headed until another groan escapade my lungs when she closed her lips around my sensitive nub, swirling her tongue before nipping lightly until I was moaning even louder.

"I didn't know that your boobs were this big." She giggled vibrating against my skin shooting another trail of arousal a little lower. I'm pretty sure I'm pooling down there.

"Just don't stop." I grumbled as I even pushed her closer to my body. Her hands once again started its journey on my lower half causing me to hold my breath. And by the moment her fingertips were ghosting against the hem of my panty's before completely slipping in, there's no going back.

"Fuck!" I hissed when she once again latched her lips on my neck nipping and sucking on the spot that she knows made my body squirm beneath her.

And when I think I'm dead when her hand finally cups my core the moan that I have been trying to stifle escaped my lips, a little louder than I ever thought.

"And look how ready you are." She whispered against my ear, raising her single digit near my face and I can see it glistening with my arousal, I felt even dizzier when she closed her eyes bringing the same finger up to her lips, sucking her finger clean making sure she'll lapped it up and I can't help but groan at the sight before me, another shoot of arousal strikes between my legs.

"You taste good, San." She smirked, by that she once again connected our lips, and the groans that escaped my lips when she shoved her tongue between my lips, the taste of my own juices oozing. Her fingers once again trailed pass my abs, and I can feel the twitching of my muscles under her fingertips.

"Wet." She simply stated against my lips and I can't bring myself to respond. I don't think I could even form any sentence when she finally circled my throbbing clit, my mouth fell open and my eyes tightly shut. It just feels so darn good.

"Feel good?"

I just nodded frantically as I started bucking my hips under her touch, the way the tips of her fingertips teasing my entrance is fucking frustrating by that a whine echoed inside the room. My chest heaving up and down as I tried to keep my breathing normal which I failed to do so when she finally thrusts a single finger inside me.

"Fuck, Dani." I moaned. Embarrassingly so, I can feel the familiar coiling inside my stomach as she pumps into me a little faster. But I need more tho.

And I swear to God that I didn't said that out loud because for a split second of teasing another finger she sheathed another digit and by that I gasped for air. My head spinning when she started circling my clit with her thumb as her fingers pumps furiously inside me, hitting that sweet spot she's getting familiar with.

"You're so tight." She moaned against my neck as she continued nipping on my skin.

"I'm so close." I managed to say against her ear as I cling to her, my fingers drawing blood on her skin.

By that she even pumped faster and a little harder, there's the small prickle of sweat collecting on the valley of my boobs and I can feel her skin getting clammier against my palm. She got her eyes tightly shut as she pants against my mouth, her warm intakes of air hitting the sides of my cheeks. Just in the sight of this woman hovering me, I'm coming undone.

"Cum, San." She trailed, and that's what it took for me to close my eyes until I felt the explosion inside me, setting every nerve on fire, the euphoria creeping up to my body, my toes curling along with clenching and unclenching of my walls against her fingers, my moans and shrieks getting a little louder as she continued rubbing my engorged clit.

"D-Dani." I say, her fingers slowing their movement inside me, I don't know if my eyes were open or closed all I know is that my chest exploded along with the deep tightening coil inside my stomach.

"Just like that." she breathed hotly as she peppers my face with butterfly kiss, her fingers completely stilled inside me as I come down from my high. And the frustrated groan that escaped my lips when she finally pulled out echoed inside my ear.

By the moment I opened my eyes, her warm smile greets me and the fluttering of my heart once again ignited, those little butterflies creating a little escapade inside me.

"I just can't believe Brittany chooses Sam over you." she whispered tucking her lower lip between her teeth as she eyes me with a little sadness.

I just closed my eyes and my limbs felt wobbly but I still managed to bring it on the back of her neck to crash our lips on a soft and yet gentle kiss.

"You won't choose anyone over me, right?" i voiced out as I stare at her lips then slowly back to her eyes.

She slowly shook her head and muttering. "Never."

A/N: I ship Dantana… HARD! But I still love Brittana tho. I'm weird!

Let me know (:


End file.
